El lado oscuro de las dimensiones Segunda parte
by Sayuki
Summary: Después de que Kaiba volviera al antiguo Egipto no se volvió a saber de él. Por suerte, su hermano no descansaría hasta volver a verlo, aunque para ello necesitara pedir ayuda a Yugi y su pandilla. [Posible Puppyshipping... conmigo siempre es posible. Spoilers en la trama.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh!, sus personajes, incluído Seto Kaiba no me pertenecen, 14 años de fan y aún me cuesta aceptar eso.

 **Advertencia:** Posible insinuación de shounen-ai, algún OOC por ahí tirado.

 **Notas del autor:** Hace poco volví a ver la serie y decidí aventarme una maratón con las películas incluídas. Dark side of dimensions fue una de las que no había visto, y me dejó un mal sabor de boca el final, así que, aquí estoy, escribiendo el mío. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo fanfictions, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice haciéndolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO I

-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría apresurado por el llamado Valle de los Reyes, mientras aquellos guardias seguían sus pasos de cerca -¡Kaiba! ¡Más te vale que estés aquí!- jadeó deteniéndose de golpe ante la figura que, a la luz de la luna, comenzaba a hacerse más conocida para él -¡Kai...!- la mano de aquel hombre, fuertemente colocada en su hombro para hacerlo a un lado le desconectó un momento de aquello que estaba viviendo. Sí, sólo él terminaba por meterse en ese tipo de problemas.

-¡Faraón!- la mirada gélida de aquel hombre les hizo detenerse -El intruso, él...-

-Es mi invitado, a partir de este momento yo me encargaré de él- no tuvo que dar más explicaciones.

-Sí, señor- aquellos hombres se arrodillaron, incorporándose casi al momento para levantarse y salir de la vista del ojiazul.

-¿Faraón? ¿Cómo es que...?- sintió escalofríos, los cuales se tradujeron en una cara exagerada, es que no esperaba que aquel tipo con coraza de hielo sonriera así.

-Mi nombre es Seth, fui sacerdote del faraón Atem antes de tomar el cargo del faraón, tú debes ser uno de esos amigos con los que vivió en el futuro- Joey se rascó la nuca sonriendo.

-Si... yo... mi nombre es Joey Wheeler- extendió su mano en un gesto por demás extraño para la época a la que había viajado, por lo que se limitó a recogerla de nuevo ante el aparente estado de estupefacción del que ahora era llamado 'faraon'.

Seth dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

-Oye, espera... estoy buscando a alguien- el faraón se detuvo, dándole a él la pauta para continuar hablando -Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, es idéntico a ti, ya sabes, mismo peinado, mismo color de ojos, con la diferencia que él no sale mucho al sol-

-¿El forastero?-

-Ah... supongo que si- continuó su camino, no había pensado que las habilidades de comunicación y empatía pudieran trascender entre las diferentes reencarnaciones, empezaba a pensar que Seto Kaiba era la excepción a casi todas las reglas escritas, o como bien había dicho Mokuba antes de emprender aquel viaje, Seto Kaiba hacía sus propias reglas.

Tan pronto como terminó aquella maldición que el mismo Kaiba había desatado, su obsesión por traer de vuelta a su viejo y muerto amigo de la tumba no se había detenido, en palabras del menor, Seto no dejaba nada a la mitad, y no se detendría hasta librar la batalla final con el faraón Atem; considerando que la batalla "final" para Kaiba sería seguramente una en donde Atem no le pateara el trasero, todo el equipo a cargo de aquel proyecto en Kaiba Corp suponían que el amo lo estaba pasando bastante mal en el antiguo Egipto, por lo que no consideraron que pasar una semana pegado a aquella máquina sin respuesta pudiera ser algo de qué preocuparse, es decir, los signos vitales continuaban activos, y las ondas del cerebro se mantenían en una escala de funcionamiento normal, cosas de técnicos suponía Joey.

Por fortuna, Seto aún tenía de su lado a su hermano, quien ni bien le comentaron por tercera vez que no había nada qué reportar se preocupó y comenzó a movilizar a un equipo más sofisticado, quienes dedujeron que al parecer, su hermano se había quedado atrapado en un lapso de tiempo el cual, dado que el tiempo es relativo dependiendo del valor del movimiento que tuviera un cuerpo en el espacio, podría durar años, incluso décadas.

Es decir, si el experimento de Kaiba funcionaba, eso quería decir que ese engreído caprichoso posiblemente estuviera batiéndose en duelo con el faraón, y aquel duelo resultaría ser el más largo de su vida, literalmente hablando. El inconveniente no era si le dejaban o no jugar a las cartas nuevamente, el problema sería que el cuerpo físico de Kaiba podría no durar lo suficiente , a pesar de que las máquinas lo estuvieran asistiendo, el cuerpo suele ser caprichoso con el cómo y por qué hace las cosas. Pero no había manera de saberlo, detenerlo o solucionarlo a menos a que hubiese otro cuerpo que llegara hasta donde Kaiba estuviese e interrumpiera la transferencia, y el único idiota de buen corazón disponible era él, Joey.

No era que tuviera la mejor relación con el riquillo, pero Yugi se había vuelto un tanto más amargado, es decir había perdido a su "otro yo" dos veces, y luego estaba Tea quien decidió seguir sus sueños; la indiferencia que mostró ante un desesperado Mokuba fue lo que terminó haciendo que él, Joey Wheeler, se convirtiera en el héroe del día. Tenía cierta debilidad por los hermanos menores, así que, cuando Yugi le negó la ayuda a Mokuba, Joey se ofreció de buena gana para ser el conejillo de indias de una segunda máquina que viajaba en el tiempo.

Según lo que le explicaron, usarían los mismos parámetros que Kaiba utilizó en su última configuración, de modo que, si todo salía bien, llegaría al mismo punto al que Kaiba llegó, por desgracia Murphy no era muy entusiasta de la ciencia ni de los cambios con relación al espacio-tiempo por lo que ahora, mirando al "otro Kaiba", podía deducir que había llegado al mismo lugar pero en un tiempo diferente.

Suspiró mirando el disco de duelo, Mokuba dijo que Seto era tan orgulloso que probablemente no le escuchara a menos a que fuera en un duelo, así que Joey entraba con la presión de vencer o al rey de los juegos o al campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos. Para lo que, Mokuba y su poca fe, le otorgaron cartas nuevas que podrían competir al menos con las cartas de Seto Kaiba. Se estiró... -Oye amigo, ya sé que me salvaste y que eres un alguien importante aquí, pero de verdad, tengo el tiempo contado, necesito encontrar a Kaiba y largarme de aquí o todo...-

-Todo colapsará- la interrupción de aquel le hizo entrar en pánico, es decir, le habían controlado mentalmente al menos cuatro veces en toda la aventura, y lo que menos quería era que ahora un loco del antiguo Egipto también lo hiciera.

-Escucha...-

-Ya casi llegamos-

Joey corrió al mirar aquel paisaje. Si bien es cierto que no era entusiasta de la historia antigua, viajar si era algo que le encantaba, y poder apreciar aquellas pirámides en su -casi- máximo esplendor le emocionaba profúndamente -¡Órale! ¿Todo lo que toca la luz es tu reino?- una risilla soltada por el actual faraón le hizo sonreír, pero aquel instante no duró demasiado.

-Estamos en problemas, ¿ves ese horizonte?- Joey asintió, suponía que se refería a aquel cargado de nubes y truenos diabólicos -Son monstruos de duelo- bufó, lo suponía -Sígueme-

Obedeció de buena gana sin detenerse a pensar que quizá el hecho de estar dictando órdenes todo el tiempo era lo único que al parecer tenían en común Seto Kaiba y su contraparte egipcia Seth, sólo que Seth era más amable... llegaron hasta una cámara en donde el ex-sacerdote tomó una de las mechas de la pared para encender las otras, miles y miles de piedras como las que retozaban en el museo de Dominó se encontraban en su forma completa, sólo quizá estaban algo diferentes a como él las recordaba.

-Mira esta- Joey se acercó, de pronto, aquel sombrero de payaso mutó para dejar paso sólo al corte de cabello tan característico y falto de estilo de Kaiba, y los dioses egipcios por encima de aquellas dos figuras, debajo del rompecabezas, mutaron poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo que Joey reconocía como tres dragones blancos ojiazules. Se talló los ojos mirando de nuevo -No estas alucinando- un grito de sorpresa, más le valía no estarle leyendo la mente -Estas piedras cuentan la historia de Egipto, todas ellas fueron creadas en el momento en que aquellos sucesos tuvieron lugar para poder contar las historias del pasado en un futuro, sin embargo hace poco tiempo comenzaron a cambiar, y los monstruos comenzaron a surgir nuevamente de sus lápidas para provocar el caos... Egipto ya no es lo que era-

Joey lo miró con una expresión de extrañeza, no entendía, no entendía y no quería entender, él le prometió a Mokuba que entraría, agarraría a Kaiba de los huevos y lo llevaría de regreso a su época, en ningún momento comentó nada sobre agarrar el hobbie de Yugi y salvar al mundo -Escucha no sé lo que piensas pero yo no he venido aquí a salvarlos, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta-

-Y nosotros queremos devolvértelo- je... ni en el antiguo Egipto soportaban a Kaiba -Escucha, no entendíamos que era lo que pasaba hasta que llegaste tú, las visiones de Isis son difusas, nos han mostrado un pasado en el que un ente luminoso luchaba contra nuestro faraón, de continuar esto, puede que el pasado se dañe de tal manera que provoque que ninguno de nosotros exista, ni siquiera tú-

De acuerdo, aquello sonaba un poco más grave -Mira, no creo que el ente luminoso del que hablas sea Kaiba-

-Pero tú llegaste montado en un as de luz- el ego de Wheeler le hizo sonreír, aquello no podía negarlo -Si tu amigo llegó aquí de la misma manera puede ser que estemos hablando de la misma cosa-.

Joey se revolvió sus cabellos, aquello era demasiada responsabilidad pero, entre todo... -¿Dónde está Atem?- la negación de aquel hombre le hizo pensar lo peor -¿Hace cuanto?-

-Hace 10 años, cuando el faraón Atem derrotó por fin al ladrón, cedió su lugar y decidió descansar su espíritu- a Yugi no le haría nada de gracia escuchar aquello.

-Ya entiendo, es por eso que ahora tú eres el faraón- se recargó en aquellas piedras mirando a los ojos, si se lo llevara a él, estaba seguro que nadie notaría la diferencia con Kaiba, excepto claro, Mokuba. Talló uno de sus ojos y se rascó la nuca en un gesto de desesperación -Bien, dime entonces ¿qué hay qué hacer?-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas finales:** Sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo. Ojalá les haya gustado. Los reviews nos dan vida a los autores :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cada que leo fanfics me recuerda a que el mundo sería mejor en los ojos de una fujoshi.

Advertencia: Posible insinuación de shounen-ai.

Notas del autor: Sinceramente me deprimí al ver que no tenía reviews, dejé la historia de lado y de pronto el trabajo me consumía poco a poco (sí, con mi edad podría ser la madre de ustedes), hasta que por casualidad empecé a revisar mi correo electrónico y voilá, gracias a 241L0RM3RCUR1, Shadow D. Sana, 17041 y Ciryatan00 por animarme a regresar. Espero que disfruten la historia.

-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO II

-.-.-.-.-

Mirar al Mago Oscuro tan de cerca le causaban ciertos escalofríos. Es decir, todos los días miraba las cartas de monstruo transformarse en hologramas, pero esto estaba por completo a otro nivel. Jaló la túnica sintiendo como la tela resbalaba entre sus dedos. -Oye, deja eso- de inmediato sus manos soltaron aquella vestimenta.

-Sí, sí señora...- La Maga Oscura tenía un rostro más afable, pero aquello no la hacía menos capaz de tirarle un rayo y matarlo en cualquier momento.

-Joey- la voz firme del faraón le hizo voltear, para él, el timbre de voz era el mismo que el de Kaiba, sus ojos, el largo de sus pestañas. Aún podía escucharlo decir una y otra vez que eran patrañas, que todo eso de la magia no existía. Lo entendía, claro, Kaiba había tenido que valerse por sus medios, a diferencia de Yugi y de él las cosas como 'esperanza' o 'milagros' no formaban parte de su vocabulario, por lo que para Mokuba, Seto terminó convirtiéndose en un todo, era un dios, un enfermero, un médico, un amigo, un padre, pero sobre todo, era su querido hermano, pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, debía concentrarse -¿Entendiste?- ... si, justo eso, concentrarse.

-Eh... ¿me puedes repetir lo último?- la cara del ojiazul era... ¡NO! Concentrarse, dijo.

-¿Desde donde?-

-Desde el principio- sonrió, con esa sonrisa marca Wheeler, por lo que el otro no tuvo más remedio que empezar de nuevo.

Y bien, dejando de lado la parte de las maldiciones, la magia, los monstruos y la vorágine que pudiera sentir, el plan era bastante simple: Joey se pondría unas ropas ceremoniales, con las cuales sería atado a aquella piedra que tenía forma de su viejo amigo, el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, mientras los sacerdotes alrededor comenzaban a tocar cánticos macabros, el Mago Oscuro (o Mahado como le gustaba llamarlo al faraón) comenzaría a realizar un ritual, el cuál consistía en... deshacer todo el trabajo del padre de Atem. Sí, a diferencia del futuro en donde Kaiba encuentra el cubo quantum, en el antiguo Egipto, los viajes en el tiempo no son una posibilidad física, por lo que requerirían que gran cantidad de magia, magia que según dijo la chica parecida a Ishuzu, se contuvo en los artículos del milenio debido a su alta peligrosidad.

Mahado podría hacerla volver, es decir, a final de cuentas era un Mago, pero aquello tenía ciertas... condiciones, uno era que todos los portadores actuales debían morir, dado que su fuerza vital tenía que ser dada a los artículos del milenio, eso incluía al actual faraón y a otras cinco personas más; después, se requería un monstruo lo suficientemente poderoso, el cual serviría como cápsula para que Joey pudiera atravesar el portal del tiempo sin casi nigún rasguño, dado que el Mago Oscuro y el Dragón Blanco iban a estar ocupados en ese momento, la opción dada fue el viejo amigo de Joey, el dragón negro; por último, requería que él, Joey, tuviera éxito en su empresa, de lo contrario esto acabaría con 8 muertos y la vida como se conoce.

¡Claro que se opuso!

En su loca vida habría pensado que lo mejor será matar a tantos por salvar al ricachón desgraciado, pero Joey Wheeler jamás rompe una promesa, llevaría al hermano imbécil de regreso y le ayudaría al nuevo faraón a que reinara otros diez años más, o eso creía.

-¿Listo, Joey?- Joey asintió y el faraón dio la orden, mientras los cánticos comenzaban resonando por toda la habitación, aquello le ponía la piel de gallina. Por su parte, ambos magos, tanto Mahado como Mana, hacían lo suyo uniéndose a los cánticos con estrofas diferentes. Cuando el crescendo de aquella música macabra surgió, rayos de luz comenzaron a surgir desde los artículos del milenio, con una gran fuerza que por momentos parecía que había amanecido.

Joey tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para evitar que aquella luz. Uno a uno, los protectores de los artículos fueron absorbidos por el poder dejando atrás sólo nada. Aquella magia empezó a concentrarse lentamente en Mahado, cuyas ropas del Mago Oscuro fueron siendo sustituidas poco a poco por el ropaje de sacerdote que ostentaba antes de ceder su alma a su monstruo más poderoso.

Joey se quejó, los brazos de Seth lo habían tomado en vilo para llevarlo al centro de aquella piedra -Oye-

El faraón volteó mirando a Joey -La ceremonia casi termina, Joey, gracias por hacer esto...-

-Kaiba yo...- por un momento, en aquellos ojos había visto al demonio de ojos azules de sus pesadillas, como siempre lo había visto, como aquel tipo desgraciado y engreído, cuya preocupación por su hermano sobrepasaba casi toda obsesión que tenía.

-Gracias Joey- el cuerpo del faraón se desvaneció sobre él, y no pudo decir o sufrir nada, ya que al momento parecía que un rayo le había caído encima. Podía sentir como hormigueaba la sangre por todo su cuerpo mientras el peso de Seth sobre él dejaba de exitir. El sonido del águila caraterístico de su dragón surcó la habitación iluminando por completo la piedra bajo él dejando todo en completa oscuridad a su alrededor. Muy pronto, todo aquello fue sustituido por un vórtice violeta que le recordaba al reino de las sombras que Bakura siempre solía invocar, pero el dolor no se iba, continuaba dentro de su cuerpo y muy pronto fue imposible contenerlo.

Un grito, unido a un segundo rugido de su dragón de ojos rojos cubrió todo a su alrededor... y luego nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: Es horrible no recordar como publicar en esta bendita plataforma, pasé media hora intentando. Shadow D. Sana lamento mucho no poder haber ahondado más en la relación de esos dos, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Espero que les hayan gustado, prometo que ya no tardará tanto antes de la próxima actualización.


End file.
